It's a New Day, So Move Forward
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: One night, two new faces appeared at the orphanage in Kamakura, they had to room with a girl named Kaede. Twelve years later, the boy goes to the ocean with two friends and sees her again, after she disappeared. Sorry for the shitty summary. Rated T for violence and profanity, will possibly change because Nyu is a pervert
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and all, this is Melody. This is also my first Elfen Lied story, I have seen all of the anime plus the OVA but I haven't read all the manga, I have it downloaded on my phone but the screen is messed up so I'll have to read it on Manga Panda or something. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Rained poured on the car ride to the orphanage, in the car sat a cop who was driving and the caseworker for the two children in the backseat. The boy had golden blond hair and light green eyes, his skin was slightly pale but you couldn't really tell. He looked like he was about nine or ten years old. Beside him sat a small girl, she had long black hair in braids and brown eyes. She looked very similar to her brother other than the difference in hair and eye colour, she looked like she was about five or six years old. They were both sleeping and leaning on each other for support, the boy silent and the girl snoring softly. The cop talked to their caseworker as they drove.

"Cute kids, it's a damn shame about what happened to their parents." The cop mentioned as he drove them.

"Yeah Hei and Keneng are sweet kids, I feel sorry for them. Keneng cried her eyes out when she returned home and found out her parents died, Hei...Well he just stayed stronger for her." Their caseworker said as she looked back and frowned. "Murders are not come in Kamakura are they?" She asked the officer.

"No they aren't common at all so one taking place baffles me." He responded as they both heard thunder crack in the sky. "They got any family?" He asked her.

"No none of the family wants to take care of the two, when I talked on the phone with their grandmother she told me she didn't want to raise the bastard of some whore. Honestly, people are terrible." She sighed out then continued. "Their father's family died when he was in his twenties so I have no way of getting a hold of them, so going to an orphanage is their only option." She explained when they neared the outside of the orphanage. "I have to go in to discuss the paperwork so could you walk up the kids and take them inside for me." She asked as she grabbed her papers and got out the car then rushed to the door.

"Sure." He replied as she shut the door then he looked back at the kids. "Hey you two time to wake up." He said gently as he gently shook them awake. The first to stir was Hei who yawned and smiled at the officer.

"I can carry her inside." He told the older man who shook his head in response.

"No I'll carry her for you, you just grab your bag along with hers." He told the younger boy who nodded then grabbed his duffle bag and his little sister's backpack.

The officer smiled as he got out the car and opened the door to the backseat so he could get the girl. He then carried her into the orphanage as the boy walked beside him, a small smile adorning his face. Hei opened the door for them and let the cop go in first then he entered behind them. A smile never left Hei's features, sure his parents had died and he felt a great deal of sadness but his step dad always told him to keep moving forward and something good is bound to happen, those words are something he would always live his life by no matter what.

"Are these the children?" A older woman asked from behind the counter.

"Yes this is Hei and Keneng Miansha." Their caseworker introduced them.

"Oh heavens they are adorable." The woman smiled as she spoke.

"Thanks , this is helpful." Hei smiled at his caseworker as he readjusted the bags.

"Oh you're welcome, no remember if you ever need anything you have the numbers to my house phone and my office, if you need help I'll come as fast as possible." She smiled at the little boy.

"Now listen you two, you'll be put in a room with a girl that is different to say the least, please don't be mean to her." The old woman asked the siblings who nodded in response, well Keneng just made a noise in response as she woke up and the officer put her down. "Great now you two can follow me and I can show you two your new room." She smiled as the kids gave a hug to their caseworker and the cop that drove them.

"Bye mister and !" They exclaimed in unison as the duo left the orphanage.

After they left they were lead to a room near the back of the orphanage where there was a girl sleeping on the lower bunk of one of the two bunkbeds in the room. She fascinated Hei since she had horns protruding out of her head along with bright cherry blossom pink hair. Hei and Keneng walked into the room and said goodnight to the woman as the door closed. Hei sat beside the bed of the sleeping girl and stared at her horns. He wanted to see if they were real so he poked them, they were real.

"Awesome…" He whispered as he saw they girl roll over and stare into his light green eyes with her light pink ones. "Hi friend, I like your horns." He greeted

"Wh-what are you doing in my room?" She asked as she sat up in shock.

"Um it's also my room along with my sister, we just got here about half an hour ago." He explained as he crawled onto her bed and sat next to her. "Your eyes are also pretty. He commented as he stared at her.

"Liar you don't like how I look you think I'm a monster…" She muttered out as she looked down.

"No I don't think you look like a monster, hey how old are you?" He asked

"Tell me how old you are first." She told him.

"I'm 'nine and my little sister is five, she's over there sleeping on the other bed.

"I'm seven…" She muttered out.

"Great now we're best friends since we know each other's age, by the way I'm Hei and that is Keneng." He said as he pointed at himself with his thumb and then his sister.

"I'm Kaede…" She replied to him, still unsure if they were actually friends.

"Great, well I'm tired so I'm goi-" He finished mid sentence as he fell forward onto the bed and started snoring softly...He landed right beside Kaede and she had no way of moving him without pushing him off the bed so she just moved slightly so he had more room then she fell asleep.

 ***Next Morning* Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning Kaede woke up to Hei leaning on her and vise versa. She looked over to the other bed when she heard giggling and saw Keneng covering her mouth and giggling. Kaede then pushed Hei off of her as she scrambled out of the bed only for Hei to hit the floor...And stay asleep, the only difference was that his snoring got louder.

"We need to wake him up." Keneng said as she walked over and sat on Hei's back then leaned into his ear while taking a deep breath. Then she shouted. "WAKE UP BIG BROTHER!"

This immediately woke up the boy who turned and glared at his grinning little sister. He started grumbling stuff in a language that Kaede didn't understand. When he finished speaking his sister slapped him across the face and started speaking in the same language.

"Um what?" Kaede asked flatly as she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh yeah, you probably don't speak Chinese." Hei laughed as he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head at the awkwardness of the situation. "Well let's go get breakfast!" He exclaimed as he dashed out of the door to find the cafeteria.

"Sorry about that, big brother is from China so he uses Chinese more than Japanese." Keneng giggled.

"Wait is her you're really brother or a step?" Kaede asked her.

"Oh we're half siblings, we have different dads." She smiled then took Kaede's hand "Come on we have to catch up with him!" She cheered as she dragged her new friend to find her brother.

 ***Three Years Later* Hei's P.O.V.**

"Come on Keneng we have to hurry up, Kaede hasn't seen us since this morning and is probably worried about us." I smiled at my little sister as we walked back to the orphanage, gifts in our hands. We found out that she never had a really birthday so we thought of making up her birthday as the anniversary of when we met.

"Sorry Hei, the gifts are just heavy for me." Keneng giggled as she walked behind me...Only carrying one gift while I carried the rest. Hell she was even carrying the smallest one which was a new beanie for her horns.

"Liar!" I exclaimed as we neared the path of the orphanage. When I turned I got knocked down by a crying Kaede. "What happened?" I asked as I set everything down on the ground.

"They killed him! They killed our puppy!" She cried out, I knew exactly who did it, Tomo and his friends, probably that girl also...Never trusted her not one bit.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of them…" I growled then Kaede looked at me in horror.

"No we can't go back!" She screamed.

"Okay then let's find a place to stay then." I told her and motioned Keneng to follow us as we went to search.

 ***Two Weeks Later* Hei's P.O.V.**

These past two weeks have been fun, we met a guy named Kouta and became friends. But today sucks, Kouta left today and Kaede is missing. Keneng is freaking out about it while I try to reassure her but I suck at that so I'm failing. I tried convincing her she'll be back soon but I know I'm wrong. Then I started just saying different things to calm the eight year old. I honestly had no clue.

 ***Two and a Half Years Later* Hei's P.O.V.**

Yesterday I finally was able to get an apartment for myself and Keneng. We started going to school, me in high school, her still in elementary. It's been fun, I even made a friend with a girl name Yuka and started taking Kendo classes at the local dojo, it's been easy for me to learn so I just have fun with it. I started doing jobs around town to get money for the rent and school, even started saving up for a car. It has been interesting to say the least but I miss Kaede, so does Keneng which doesn't surprise me in the slightest because they were better friends with each other than I was with her, all I really did was protect her from her bullies whenever I was around and share a room with her, but we were still friends.

I was currently on my way home from the market and I was carrying about ten bags without any help. People offered me help but I told them no, then a homeless man offered and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll pay you when we're outside of my place okay mister." I notified the old man, he looked as if her was in his late fifties or early sixties.

"Thank you, even if it is only a little bit of money it always helps." He smiled at me, more wrinkles forming on his cheeks. Laugh lines are what I assumed and handed him five of the bags.

"I also have some apples in one of these bags, I'll give you a few of those also oaky." With that we entered a nice silence with occasional chit chat. When we arrived at my apartment I pulled out twenty thousand yen and about four apples and handed them to him, he waved goodbye and thanked me as he left.

 ***Two Years Later* Hei's P.O.V.**

I just woke up in the hospital, the night before I was in a car accident with Keneng...She died on impact and I got out with a few cuts and bruises, two head wounds, a missing left eye, and a fractured left arm...But nothing really at all other than that. Me, I got off with only a couple of scratches and my little sister killed, damnit I had to be the one to fucking live. Me and not her I live while she just dies,I know it's survivor's guilt but who could fucking blame me, I'm seventeen and she was only thirteen and a fucking half, she didn't get to live a life and I get to live on with that on my fucking mind isn't that pretty fucking swell!

I just stared at the food the nurse put before me but I didn't eat, fucking couldn't I'd probably just throw up because the food here in my opinion tastes like monkey ass. So it sat there, my own reflection glaring back at me. I looked up when I heard the door open and I saw my old caseworker, , she smiled sadly at me, I replied with the same smile.

"Hey Hei, how are you?" She asked as she sat down in the chair beside my bed.

"I'm alive, but can't say the same for my little sis. Hey do you know a tattoo artist in town?" I asked her, I knew she had a couple of tattoos she had showed me the ones she had on her wrists, the symbol for peace on one and love one the other.

"Yeah I know one. Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"I'm going to get a cross with my sisters name beneath it along with some lilies around it." I told her, with that she pulled out a small piece of paper and pen then wrote down something and handed me a paper with the name of a tattoo shop called _Infinite Ink._

"They guy here is good." She smiled at me then looked at her watch. "I'm sorry I have to go I have a new case to work on." She told me as she got up and gave me a hug.

"Go ahead, help out some kids you do the noble work." I told her as I hugged her back, then as she walked out Yuka walked in after her.

"Oh my god are you okay Hei!?1" She asked me as he face filled with worry when she saw the bandages around my head and covered up my left eye.

"I'm fine as all hell, just pissed off and sad." I answered her as I looked down at my hands.

"What do you mean? Where is Keneng?" She asked me as her face fell when I said nothing but clenched my right fist. "No. Nonononononon! NO! SHE DIDN'T DIE DID SHE!? SHE COULDN'T HAVE!" She screamed as she burst into tears, I wanted to cry but I had to stay strong for my friends so I motioned her over and she hugged me. "No not the girl that was basically my little sister…" She cried out into my shoulder.

"Sorry I tried to get in front of her but I failed. The bastard that hit us will probably go to jail for manslaughter or for drunk driving." I tried to reassure her but only got louder sobs.

 ***Three Years Later* Normal P.O.V.**

Three young adults stood at the steps where you could overlook all of Kamakura city, one a girl who had short brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a maroon dress along with brown boots and a pink long sleeved turtleneck. Two were boys, one with longish golden blond hair and light green eyes, his ears, eyebrow, and lips were pierced, on his bottom lip he had snake bites while his brow had a stud and his ears had simple loops, his clothing consisted of a pale pink tank top, blue boot cut jeans, a black belt, black boots, along with a black eyepatch over his left eye, and a purple bandanna holding back his hair. The other was a boy with short dark brown hair and blue eyes, his attire was a blue short sleeved over shirt, dark blue long sleeved under shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt, and tennis shoes.

"You seriously don't remember me, damnit…" Hei grumbled as he stretched his arms and showed off his two tattoos, a dragon coiling his right arm and on his left bicep he had a cross with lilies and two names beneath it.

"Sorry not in the slightest." Kouta told him and chuckled when he saw the adult fall back and lie on the steps.

"Well fuck it." He said as he sat up. "Let's go to the beach guys." He then stood up and started walking down the stairs quickly.

"Hey wait up Hei!" Yuka yelled as she ran to catch up with the blond, Kouta ran behind her.

"No Yuka, you two just need to catch up." He chuckled as he went faster. "Damn old man Rom Ran is faster, and he's in his sixties!" He laughed harder when he saw Yuka get a small tick mark on her head.

"Who's that?" Kouta asked his cousin.

"Oh that's just Hei's Muay Thai teacher, he's such a sweet old man even lives with Hei since he didn't have a home." Yuka answered her cousin.

"Yeah that old bastard is fast as hell, I mean I'm good at Muay Thai but shit,I just can't beat him.' Hei laughed when they finally reached the bottom, the other two panting while he is just fine.

"H-how ar-are y-you f-fine?" Kouta asks as he tries to get some air back in his lungs.

"I run up and down that six times a day, I don't start work till about six pm so I don't really have much to do during the day aside from eat and sleep, occasionally helping out my old caseworker with a new case or just doing some charity work."He shrugged in response.

"Wow you're a hard worker." Kouta said in amazement until Yuka burst into laughter.

"He's not a hard worker at all, he just helps out because he likes helping out children. In all honesty he would much rather sleep than do anything, but he works with people every night." Yuka said as her laughs started to die down.

"Where do you work?" Kouta asked.

"Oh at the local bar, I'm a part time bartender and bouncer, but I'm going to school to become a tattoo artist." Hei replied with a smile. "Might drop out though, it's a bitch to become a tattoo artist and my boss offered me a full time job at the bar as a bartender."

"Wait so you're twenty, okay then." Kouta shrugged.

"Yeah and what are you eighteen." Hei chuckled out.

"No, nineteen." Kouta corrected him.

"Well come on the beach is this way." Yuka said as she started walking towards the beach. As they walked Kouta leaned over to Hei and started to whisper.

"Hey are you dating Yuka?" He asked.

"Nope." Hei replied and popped the p. "She's like a little sister to me, why you asking ya damn weirdo? Want to date your cousin? That's just sick." Hei joked around as Kouta started to deny hei's statement. "Don't worry man I'm just fucking with you, you need to learn how to take a joke...Or I need to get you drunk." He shrugged.

"I'm underage." Kouta replied to him as he shook his head.

"So, I tried my first beer when I was seventeen and down my first sake bottle when i was eighteen." Hei told him flatly.

"Why am I not surprised." Yuka sighed and shook her head.

"What? I told you about it, hell we were even in the same damn room." Hei chuckled out.

"Wait what?!" Kouta looked over to them as they both burst into laughter as they finally reached the beach.

 **I hope everyone enjoys this story, I've been typing this chapter for about four days. Anyway let me know what you think and if you saw any mistakes or anything, I'll probably post the next chapter next Wednesday so yeah.**

 **Bye everyone and all, Melody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and all this is Melody with another chapter for this story. I you all enjoy the story so far. I've been having a small bit of writer's block with this story but I have ideas for it now. Anyway let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

When they got to the beach they all walked around for a bit and talked some. Kouta started to talk about what had happened to his sister which made them all go dead quiet until Hei spoke up.

"I know how ya feel man, lost my little sister a few years back." He said with a sad smile. "But I doubt she'd like seeing me upset, I'm not religious in the slightest but if there is a heaven she's up there with Mom and Dad." He sighed out lightly.

"Ugh guys." Yuka got their attention as she pointed over to a naked girl standing in the water with her head bleeding. She had cherry pink hair, horns, red eyes, and pale skin. Her eyes widened when she saw Hei and Kouta, Hei matched her eyes with his own being just as wide.

"K-Kaede? Is that you?" He asked her as his breath hitched slightly.

"He-Hei?" She replied weakly then she fell to the ground.

Hei rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. She was completely out cold. Hei laid her down gently then took off his shirt and put it on her which was now a makeshift dress for her. He looked over to Kouta and motioned him to grab his bag and walk over.

"What is it?" Kouta asked.

"Give me a pair of your boxers." Hei ordered his.

"What?!" Kouta exclaimed.

"Hey I can go around shirtless but I need my damn pants so fork over some boxers." He snapped at the younger man and glared.

"Okay okay here." Kouta said as he pulled out a pair of boxers and handed them to Hei who put them on the unconscious girl.

"Okay now to take her to your place." Hei told Kouta as he picked up Kaede and carried her bridal style.

"What?! Why my place?! Also I don't have a place!?" Kouta notified Hei who looked at him in clear annoyance.

"First of all, my place can really only hold two people, myself and the old man. Second that old inn that Yuka's' family owns is your place so shut up and let's go." He told the younger boy who nodded to him.

With that said they all started to walk to the inn, getting weird the looks the entire way since Hei was shirtless and carrying an unconscious girl with cherry pink hair. Kouta took notice to the tattoos that Hei had. Aside from the ones on his arms he had quite a few on his upper body, on his back he had a pair of angel wings that looked as if they were bursting from his back, on his left pectoral he had a heart that appeared to be stitched together, wrapping around his abdomen and up his chest were two dragons fighting each other, and on his right pectoral he had a yin yang, above the white part he had the kanji for peace and below the black part he had the symbol hatred. He had a few more here and there but those four were the largest and most noticeable.

"You checking me out man? Sorry but I'm not looking for a relationship." Hei told Kouta when noticed the staring.

"Wha-what?" Kouta replied wide eyed.

"He's only joking Kouta." Yuka told her cousin but when Hei wasn't paying attention she leaned over and whispered into his ear. "He actually goes both ways though." She whispered then moved aside and continued to walk.

"Figured that much." Kouta mumbled to himself.

"Hurry the hell up you two." Hei told them, slightly annoyed.

After about twenty minutes of walking they finally arrived at the old inn. Yuka opened the door for Hei and he carried Kaede to a room that had a bedroll set up already. He laid her down then turned and walked into the hallway then looked at Kouta.

"Get me a bucket of cold water." He ordered him.

"Okay." He replied then ran off to get the bucket.

"Yo Yuka, is there a phone in here?" Hei called out to her as he walked down the hallway.

"No we don't have one." She answered and Hei sighed out.

"Shit, I forgot my phone at my place." He sighed out.

"Okay then. I'll be back in like an hour, I gotta let the boss know I won't be able to work tonight." He told her as he walked out of the inn.

 **A Few Hours Later, Hei's P.O.V.**

I stopped at my house and grabbed my phone after I went to work to let them know I wouldn't be in that night. Rom asked me if I was going to be there that night and I told him no. He just told me be safe as I left the apartment, I also made sure to put on one of my tank tops and a jacket. After about ten minutes of walking my phone started to ring.

"Hello, you got Hei, whatca need?" I said as I answered it.

"Hei! Nyu ran off somewhere and we can't find her!" I heard Yuka yell.

"Wait Nyu?"

"The girl we found!"

"Oh shit, why'd she run off?" I asked as I started to speed up.

"She broke a shell and Kouta yelled at her then she ran off."

"Are you fucking kidding me! Jesus, the fuck okay I'll find her." I told her with a slight growl. "I'll see ya later kay." With that I shut my phone.

Then I started walking around town. It won't be that hard to find a girl in a pink tanktop and with pink hair and horns, right? Lord this is gonna be a bitch. As I searched it started to rain...Great. After about an hour I found her at the beach digging in the sad. I walked over to her and knelt down to her.

"What's up Kaede? Or is it Nyu?" I asked has she looked over at me, she had tears in her eyes and seemed to be freezing.

"Nyu…" She said as she held up a shell.

"That for Kouta?" I asked and she nodded to me. "Well isn't that sweet." I told her as I noticed Kouta walking up to us with an umbrella.

"Oh hey Hei, I see you found Nyu." He said as he held the umbrella over the two of us.

"Yeah I did, and look at what she got for ya." I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her over gently. As she was about to give him the shell I saw two guys walking up in military gear and with guns. "Hey who the fuck are you guys?" I asked as I stood up and glared at them. "You're not supposed to have guns." Then they hit Kouta on the back of the head then pointed a gun at my face. I glared at the man holding the gun then I got hit by it.

I woke up in a hospital room with a headache. Not the first time this has happened though. When I looked around I saw I was alone in the room so I got up. When I was up I saw my phone and wallet sitting on the table beside me so I grabbed them then put them in my pocket. I walked over to the door and opened it only to be met with a nurse who was about to walk in.

"Oh hello I was coming to see if you were awake. You have a bad bump on your head. Are you feeling okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah just a headache but I'm fine, anyone brought in here with me?" I asked since I remembered Kouta getting hit in the head also.

"Yes he's in the other room, want me to take you to him?" She asked and I just nodded in response. Then I followed her down the hall to the other room and as I got to it two detectives were walking out.

"They did I swear ask him, he was with me." Kouta said as he pointed at me.

"Um what?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"He's saying there were guys with guns at the scene of the crime." One of the detectives said.

"Yeah there were." I told him. "There were two guys, both in what looked like military gear that was black and had submachine guns."

"You must be hallucinating because there is no way there could be men walking around with machine guns." The taller officer told me and I just yawned.

"Whatever, you feeling alright Kouta?" I asked as I walked past the officers.

"I have a headache but I'm feeling pretty fine." He replied and I nodded.

"Okay then, get ready cause let's go." I told him as I sat down beside his bed.

 **Normal P.O.V., Thirty minutes later**

"I'll be at the inn later okay man." Hei told Kouta as he pulled his jacket closer around my body.

"Where are you going?" He replied as they walked.

"I'm gonna go find Kaede." He answered as he disappeared into the streets of Kamakura.

He walked around the city with his hands in his pockets. He was happy since he discovered Kaede was still alive but he was sad because he lost her again. While he walked he looked down an alleyway and saw Kaede sitting on the ground shivering. Her 'clothes' were soaked.

"Hey Kaede." He said as he knelt down to her as he took off his coat.

"Nyu…" She replied as she looked up at him and frowned.

"We gotta get you back to the inn, come on." He said as he wrapped his coat around her and helped her to her feet.

They started to walked back to the inn and he kept an arm wrapped around her shoulder and she leaned into him since he was warm. As they walked they both got weird looks from people since it was still raining and they were walking outside without an umbrella and the girl was half naked. All Hei would do was smile in response and kept on walking. When they arrived at the Maple Inn they were both soaking wet.

"Yellow! Anyone home?" Hei asked loudly as he entered the Inn and noticed no one was home, so he walked to the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Nyu. Nyu!" Nyu replied with and nodded vigorously.

"Got it." He replied with a smile. "I'm sure they won't be too pissed that I'm using their food but if they are I'll buy 'em more tomorrow." He told himself as he started pulling out pots and pans and food to make.

"Nyu!" She exclaimed as she jumped over to him and tried to look over his shoulder but she wasn't tall enough.

"Want to watch?" He asked as he looked back at her and she nodded in response. "Okay go over there and grabbed that knife for me." He ordered while pointing at a knife in a set.

After he said that and he started cutting carrots they started cooking. After about half an hour Yuka and Kouta got back and they saw the duo in the kitchen cooking and sliding around the kitchen. When they entered the room Kouta tried to grab a small piece of cooked beef but a clever nearly getting his fingers made him stop and yelp.

"It's not ready yet so don't touch a thing." Hei told Kouta as he aim the clever at him.

"No need to kill him Hei he's just trying your cooking." Yuka said as she giggled at the petrified look on Kouta's face.

"Whatever." Hei replied as he went back to cooking. "Oh yeah, someone change her, she's still soaking wet and I don't have any clothing for her." He said as he looked at Yuka for a second then went back to cooking.

 **Finally, I have finished chapter two. Hope you all liked this chapter because it was fun but hard to write. Anyway I don't have much to say other than please leave a review because I'd love to know all of your opinions.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody**


	3. Announcement

**Hey everyone, Melody here...Now I'm not gonna beat around the bush at all, I'm not going to be uploading for a while. My Grandad just died today so I'm posting this on all of my stories. I don't really have any other stuff to say but I'm not going to be doing a lot of stuff this month...Anyway that's all I got at the moment so see you all next time I upload.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


End file.
